


Love Her Better

by cloakoflife



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, by my standards anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakoflife/pseuds/cloakoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten reluctantly lets go of Rose, knowing she is being well looked after.</p><p>Sort of a double drabble if that makes sense? Each part 100 words, second part is a response to the first.<br/>Prologue to a forthcoming series – working title “Scattered”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Her Better

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jennysintardis for giving this a quick punctuation check over for me! <3 <3

I loved her first. Hers was the first face this face saw and she was an essential part of me. Like a baby chick imprints on its mother; she became pivotal to my existence. My appearance, my personality, my very essence were constructed around her. 

I gave her the universe. We journeyed to far-flung galaxies and eternal stars. I’d take her anywhere her heart desired. To the end of time and space, just to see that sparkle in her eyes. 

I saw her importance. Before she was Bad Wolf, she was plain old Rose Tyler. To me, she was perfection.

***

You love her better. There’s something about the way humans love—courageously, unreservedly—which I could never emulate.

You give her life. Every beautiful, terrifying day. The good; laughing together in ecstatic wonderment and gratitude. But also the bad; clinging to her for comfort, holding her steady in a way I’d never be strong enough to do.

You see her potential. You see how much more she has left to become. You see her, in ways I’d never dreamed. As a wife and a mother. 

It hurts but it also soothes my soul to be sure. 

You love her better.

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments keep me going <3333


End file.
